yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
BELIEVE IN NEXUS
BELIEVE IN NEXUS is the fourth opening theme to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's as of Episode 104. It was preceded by FREEDOM. The third Machine Emperor, like its brethren originally were in the previous opening until this one, had continued to be hidden from view in the opening and was not truly revealed until Episode 110. It is performed by Masaaki Endoh The full version of this was officially released on May 12, 2010. Videos First Version (HD Video + Subtitled) WdhggQPTFtc Second Version QzM9bkmueFo Full Version T3Q2VGBrICM Sped Up Version #1 SHecwo5_cGQ Sped Up Version #2 6GsmgMe5kxg Intro Song Opening Line Romāji Raidingu Dyueru. Sore wa speed no sekai de shinkashita duel. Soko ni inochi o kakeru densetsu no asa o omottsu monotachi o. Hitobitowa 5D'S to yonda English (translated) "Riding Duel. That´s the duel that evolved in the world of speed. There are those who risk their lives and bear legendary birthmarks. People started calling them 5D's!" Lyrics Romāji Sono te nobashi te mabayui ashita o tsukamitore mugen no sora habatake BELIEVE IN NEXUS Araburu kono shoudou daremino tomeranai te ni ase ni giru koubou taka maru kono HEART BEAT Bibi chimai souna batoru sakerarenai koko de owarasetakunai GO FOR IT Tachiagare kodoku ni obiefuruenaide nakama ga matte irukoto mou-ichido omoidase Kowaku wa naisa akirame wa shinai donna sugoi yatsu ni mo make wa shinai itsudatte honki no yuuki de BELIEVE IN NEXUS English (translated) Reach out your hand and grab ahold of that bright tommorrow Take to the boundless sky BELIEVE IN NEXUS These wild impulses can't be stopped by anyone The struggle is breathtaking and it's increasing my HEART BEAT There's no turning back from a battle that looks scary Don't wanna let it end here, so GO FOR IT Stand up, don't tremble in fear to loneliness Just remember that your friends are there, waiting for you I'm not afraid, I'm not gonna give up, and no matter who I'm up against I'm never gonna lose, not with true courage in hand BELIEVE IN NEXUS Characters * Crow Hogan * Jack Atlas * Yusei Fudo * Luna * Akiza Izinski * Bruno * Leo * Carly Carmine * Mina Simington * Trudge * Bob * Patty * Sly * Sherry Leblanc * Mizoguchi * Dark Glass * Diablo * Lucciano * Jose * Placido * Zone Duel Monsters * Hyper Synchron * Max Warrior * Stardust Dragon * Fabled Soulkius * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Black Rose Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Black-Winged Dragon * Fifth Dragon * Ally Salvo * Ally of Justice Garadholg * Ally of Justice Nullfier * Ally of Justice Clausolas * Junk Synchron * Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity * Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity * Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity * Skiel Top * Skiel Attack * Skiel Guard * Skiel Carrier * Wisel Top * Wisel Attack * Wisel Guard * Wisel Carrier * Grannel Top * Grannel Attack * Grannel Guard * Grannel Carrier * Shooting Star Dragon * Scar-Red Nova Dragon Category:Music